La primera vez
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Primera cita a ciegas en Navidad ¿Le damos una oportunidad?


**La primera vez**

* * *

 **Summary:** Primera cita a ciegas en Navidad ¿Le damos una oportunidad?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es de Kishimoto. La historia es mía. No al plagio, robo, etc. Si ven esto en otro lado, denunciar y avisar.

* * *

— Estoy un poco nerviosa, es la primera vez que estoy haciendo algo como esto.

Sakura estaba temblando de frío en el medio de la plaza, con una mano intentaba cubrirse con el tapado beige y con la otra sostenía el celular en su oreja.

Miraba hacia todos lados buscando al que sería su cita a ciegas. Jamás había hecho esto, era su primera vez en algo así y todo para cumplir el capricho de su mejor amiga Ino.

— _Frente no seas miedosa, era hora de que salieras un poco… en especial un día como hoy ¡Navidad! ¡Nada más hermoso que una cita en Navidad con un chico guapo y sexy como lo es él!_

— Pero yo… ¡Ni siquiera se como es! Me dices guapo y sexy y normalmente ese tipo de chicos son súper modelos… sabes que no soy muy bonita y mi pelo es una mierda.

— _Sakura no me hagas ir a que te de la paliza de tu vida, mejor cállate y disfruta de ese bombonazo. Es alto, morocho y piel pálida. Lo reconocerás enseguida._

— La mayor parte de la población masculina japonesa es así, Ino… no seas idiota.

— _No te preocupes, yo le dije como eras así que te reconocerá. Bueno, te dejo porque Naruto debe estar esperándome…_

— Todavía no puedo creer que salgas con él y yo que creía que lo odiabas, ahora te lo follas… diug…

— _Si, diug para ti pero para mí ¡Mmm, que delicia! No sabes como la-_

— Adiós Ino.

Guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su tapado y volvió a sentarse en la banca en medio de esa gran plaza. Era Navidad, por ende, todo estaba decorado con los colores festivos. Muchas parejas iban y venían, aún siendo un pueblo pequeño le sorprendía la cantidad de personas que estaban paseando y disfrutando de esa blanca y viva Navidad.

Estaba tratando de calentar sus manos con su aliento cuando una voz la distrajo de su ensoñación.

— ¿Sakura?

Ella volteó y se quedó sorprendida al ver al chico que la miraba fijamente. Tragó saliva y comenzó a temblar, no podía ser… ¡era él! ¡el chico que le había gustado en la primaria! ¡Sasuke Uchiha!

— Yo, si…

— Vamos — Sasuke no dudó en tomarla de la mano y tirar de ella. Sakura sonrió, seguía siendo ese mismo niño mandón que recordaba. Había sido su héroe en la primaria siendo él de secundaria; trataba de ir a sus prácticas de básquet y fútbol para verlo solo un ratito ya que por sus edades no teníamos mucho contacto más que el pequeño recreo que tenían.

— ¿Cómo ha ido tu vida? — estuvieron un largo rato en silencio, sentados en su mesa reservada. Sasuke parecía no querer hablar mucho metiendo como excusa el café que bebía cada diez segundo de a sorbitos.

Sakura suspiró. Estaba aburriéndose, la cita estaba siendo un asco y aunque las mariposas habían estado revoloteando en su estómago un buen rato, ya no las sentía de tal manera y solo quería volver a su casa para tener una hermosa ducha caliente y recostarse en su camita a disfrutar de la flojera un rato.

— Sakura — Sasuke carraspeó llamando la atención de la pelirrosa quien lo miró a los ojos —. Siento que esto esté siendo un fiasco… yo… em, bueno…

¿Eso que estaba tiñendo las mejillas de Sasuke era un sonrojo?

 _¡Oh Dios mío!_

— Esto no es una cita a ciegas, yo le pedí a Ino que te contactara conmigo porque me gustas y quería saber si todavía te gustaba.

— ¿Todavía? ¿¡Cómo sabes que me gustabas!?

— Lo sabía desde secundaria, Karin me lo dijo.

— Esa perra — no, no odiaba a Karin, eran amigas. La consideró rival un tiempo pero con el paso de los años, su rivalidad se convirtió en amistad.

— Quería hacer de esto algo… romántico, pero no sirvo para esas cosas y creí que si nos veíamos, no tendría que hacer idioteces… tú sabes.

— No, no sé — la sonrisa de la chica creció ante la incomodidad de Sasuke.

— ¡Pedirte ser mi novia! — masculló molesto. Sakura carcajeó y se puso de pie para sentarse a su lado y tomarlo por el brazo.

— Tendré que decir que no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué? Sasuke no nos vemos desde los trece años… bueno, yo trece y tú dieciocho… no puedes pretender que me tire a tus brazos.

— Pero me has gustado desde siempre…

— ¿En serio? — la sorpresa y el sonrojo coloreaban el rostro de Sakura.

— Si, bueno… no me acercaba a ti porque eras pequeña y no era correcto.

— Pero hubiéramos tenido un romance muy bonito y largo… ¡ahora estaríamos casados!

— Si, lo sé… pero no sería raro casarnos… — la sonrisa de Sasuke, avergonzada, se ensanchó un poco —: ahora mismo.

— Estás loco — Sakura dejó escapar una risita que hizo sonreír a Sasuke.

Él pasó un brazo por los hombros de Sakura y la arrimó a su cuerpo. Era un poco extraño pero le agradaba la sensación de estar en sus brazos.

La noche se pasó tan rápido que cuando quiso acordar, ambos estaban en la puerta de su casa. Luego del momento de incomodidad en la cafetería, Sasuke se comportó como todo un caballero en la cita. No había necesidad de entrar en detalle, pero si algo tenía que destacar de todo ello era lo hermoso que se volvía cuando sus ojos brillaban en señal de satisfacción.

— Creo que la noche termina aquí — murmuró incómodo. Ella no quería parecer rápida pero no quería que eso terminara. Otra primera vez, eh.

— ¿Por qué no entras?

— ¿Por qué no? — sonrió Sasuke.

Y la puerta se cerró detrás de él.

* * *

 **Cantidad de palabras: 931**

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _No se… no me convenció mucho. Esto es del día tres que era una viñeta romántica. Ando re pendeja, tengo entendido que en las viñetas se describen pensamientos y sentimientos, pero como no se me ocurría mucho eso, preferí ir por la opción B que es una situación random sin final, con algo abierto._

 _Si, lo romántico me lo metí en el culo ¿no? Porque lo leo y no lo veo como tal, traté de hacerlo en los pequeños detalles de Sasuke que fueron breves por el tema de que era una viñeta. Me cagó la vida el tener que mantenerme dentro de las mil palabras xD y lo triste que el del día dos juro que me costó un horror pasar de las mil… ki azko(?_

 _Bueno, aún así, la idea no es mala. Y esto llegó hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y se vienen otros más :)_

 _Bye!_


End file.
